The Lover That Once Was
by RougeRose
Summary: It's about L's girlfriend/fiancee, and all of thier times together. Not great at summeries, but read anyway please! L x OC. Rated M for future chapters and just to be safe. Please review. my first time writing one. :
1. Chapter 1

The Lover That Once Was…

Disclaimer: I do not own _Death Note_ or any character related to it.

_Flashback_

"What would you do if I die on this case?" He asked me, nonchalantly, "How would you take it?"

I whirled around to him in shock and anger. "Don't say that!"

His eyes turned in my direction. Cold, probing, _calculating_ eyes. "You evaded my question. _What. Would. You. Do. If. I. Died. On this case?"_

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I don't know," I snapped frustrated. "I don't know how I'll live without you…"

He stood up. In his odd, slouched way, as usual, and pulled me into his arms. "There's always a chance that I may die. He murmured against my ear. "In this a case, a 68 chance of me dying soon."

I held him tighter. "I won't let Kira near you. You can't and won't die."

I felt him sigh and sag against me.

"You'll always be mine," I started his favorite line for me.

"Forever and always mine," he replied on cue, holding me closer.

* * *

_End flashback_

Sakura Lawliet looked at the grave of the man who might have become her husband. Tears were falling rapidly from her face to that of the freshly covered grave. The funeral procession was over. No one but her was left. She bent down to touch his grave stone. He was really dead… As she put her head against the grave stone, she was hit with memories of the past. She closed her eyes, and let her mind take her back to the fondest memories she ever had…

To be continues…

Well! that's the first part! Hope someone like it!!

Review, review, review!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

A shadow passed before he hit the ball perfectly winning the match. Sakura Shikare watched as L Lawliet won again. _How's it possible for someone who really doesn't care, to do so well, almost effortlessly?_ She was still tired from her last match earlier that day and hadn't even bothered changing from her uniform. She watched as he slouched off the court yawning. As he walked by, their eyes met. She narrowed her eyes almost seductively, and his opened wide in surprise.

"And I'm telling you, Sakura, he's WEIRD," snapped Mika, Sakura's best friend, "He doesn't have to try hard at ANYTHING he just does it!"

Sakura looked at her friend in disapproval. "But I feel _attracted _to him somehow."

"How?! He's definitely like the most unsocial horrid looking guy out there. You could have ANYONE Sakura. Believe me _anyone_. Why would you choose a guy who has no posture and has an incredible sweet tooth???"

Sakura's mouth curved into a smile. She popped a chocolate into her mouth. "A sweet tooth, huh?"

"What are you thinking of?"  
"I have a little shopping to do."

The grocer looked at her purchases in shock. She had a pile of different kinds of chocolates, whip crème, syrup, strawberries, cherries, popsicles, ice crème, and so many other sweet things. She didn't look like the kind of girl to do anything but eat them, but still, the way her eyes shone…

L looked at his apartment and sat on his chair in front of the T.V and was about to reach for his Popsicle when he heard a knock at the door. Putting the Popsicle in his mouth, he headed off towards the door. What he saw, was not something he expected. A beautiful girl in a tank top and short shorts gave him a warm smile. She smelled just like cinnamon. She had numerous bags in her hands; he helped a little, holding each of his two bags, delicately.

"L Lawliet? Right?" she asked panting a little.

L nodded.

"Good. I have a proposition for you." She started taking off her shoes.

"Oh?" he asked, "And that would be??"

"You help me with my tennis game and I'll be your girlfriend." She replied calmly.

He almost smiled. He licked his Popsicle slowly before replying, "What makes you think I want you?"

She watched him lick the Popsicle almost in torment. "Because I'll do anything you ask me to."

L looked at her. He had damn well heard of this beauty before and knew she didn't throw herself around for just anyone. In fact he couldn't remember any of her relationships. He looked at her again. He was in fact giving herself up to him. He did smile then. _Why not tease her a little. To see if she's serious._

He sat down. "Well, how about a test?"

She raised an eyebrow. "A test?"

"STRIP."

She broke out in laughter and fell back against his bed. When she got up there were tears in her eyes from laughing so much. "Is that it?"

"For today."

Her faced changed. Looking incredibly seductive in a matter of seconds. She carefully took out the products from her bag. Whip crème and chocolate syrup.

She fiddled carefully with the hem of her shirt and with a smile walked over to L. She pulled his knees down so he was sitting properly and sat on him. She placed the whip crème in one of his hands and the syrup in the other. She took off her tank slowly and carefully. She took his Popsicle and licked around it carefully, before biting it. He looked at her before his hands went around her to unhook her bra. She stripped completely fast after that and kissed him long and hard. In surprisement, the whip crème and syrup all poured over her. She laughed a little and watched as he licked it all off, moaning in pleasure.


End file.
